


No Smile to Console You

by DepartedNullification



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: But is heavily implied that Geralt has self-harmed, Depression, Focusing on Olgerid, Gaunter O'Dimm is present by name only, Gen, Hearts of Stone (The Witcher 3 DLC), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepartedNullification/pseuds/DepartedNullification
Summary: “What’s it like having a heart of stone?”The esteemed Olgierd von Everec visibly grimances at the blunt question. Despite Geralt’s most recent victory and the return of Olgierd’s heart, an overwhelming wave of regret and shame still manages to pierce the broken man’s ample heart. Only now can the years of grief finally take hold of the ataman’s newfound empathy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	No Smile to Console You

The two men are observing the sun rise after an eternity in the dark. The warmth feels familiar and welcoming.

“What’s it like having a heart of stone?”

The esteemed Olgierd von Everec visibly grimances at the blunt question. Despite Geralt’s most recent victory and the return of Olgierd’s heart, an overwhelming wave of regret and shame still manages to pierce the broken man’s ample heart. Only now can the years of grief finally take hold of the ataman’s newfound empathy. 

“It’s wonderful at the start. You feel no fear, no angst.. But also no concern, no care for anyone, not even those you loved. And gradually, you lose them. Well, you know how it ended. Thus I lived, until I ceased to feel anything at all.”

“Is that why you used to cut yourself?”

A long, uncomfortable moment of silence. An obvious, distinctive shudder courses through the man’s body as if he had smelled the rotting stench of a necrophage. His calloused hands anxiously trace along several prominent scars that litter and devastate his arms. The supple movement of his left hand halts and rests upon the scar gracing the left side of his scalp. For the first time in years, it produces an overpowering aching sensation.

“How do you know about that?”

“Long story short, I found the knife you committed the act with while rummaging through your old estate. It’s none of my business how you choose to spend your free time, yet I can’t help but wonder. Your heart of stone, was that to blame?”

“Among other things. I yearned to feel something, anything. Even when I was spilling my own blood during my attempts to summon Gaunter O’Dimm, the pain was never there. I could _see_ the mess I was making and felt not what I was inflicting upon myself. If I’m being honest, I missed the familiar sting. Some days I felt as though it was the least I could do, considering the countless people that suffered because of me.”

There was something about the subtle yet inquisitive expression adorning Geralt’s face that brought down Olgierd’s mood. Perhaps it was because he had expected the Witcher to remain indifferent during the vulnerable topic.

“You look as though you've caught me abusing fisstech. I’ve caused many a great deal of pain, but you have no right to judge me for.. **this**. It must be nice to strut around with a collection of scars with unquestionable origins, but I do not have such a luxury. Scars that signify your many victories while mine fester horrendously with age.”

Geralt’s countenance soured quickly into one of annoyance, but only for a second. It sprouts back into a neutral position equally fast.

“Awfully bold of you to assume that all of my wounds were inflicted by monsters. Now I’ve had my fair share of monsters and humans, but not every enemy I’ve faced has been corporeal.”

It was Olgierd’s turn to stare in awe. The implication of those words cut deeper than any knife. There was an unmistakable feeling of kinship between them from that moment onwards.

“I’ll never forget what you did for me, Witcher. I have something for you.” The ataman unsheathes the magnificent blade at his side and demonstrates its efficiency by twirling it to the side. The hefty, steel blade glimmers in the sunlight. Geralt notices the ornate designs decorating the hilt. 

“I can’t accept this.”

“You can and must. This saber’s been in my family for generations. Even when I’d lost all else, it remained at my side. Means a great deal to me.” Olgierd supports the sword with two hands. His right hand holds up the hilt while his left hands braces against the sharp edge of his family’s heirloom.

“All the more reason why I can’t take it.”

“Do me the honor. This will mark the start of my new life, and such a weapon could be right useful to you.”

“Thank you.” Geralt takes a strong clasp onto the sword’s hilt and pulls it towards himself, slicing open the thick skin of Olgierd’s exposed palm.

“Ow--” A sudden surge of red blossoms from his palm. The blood quickly pools and drips tiny beads of crimson onto the floor.

“Sorry.”

All the heartache, all the death. Countless lives tormented and tossed aside because of the mistakes of one man. The injury felt like his first step towards atonement. One of the first feelings of pain after a lifetime of emptiness.

“You needn’t be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully I only started playing the Witcher 3 this year. And this DLC? Crushed me to my core. It's heavily implied in game that Olgierd hurts himself in the quest "Scenes from a Marriage." And I was like oOP okay I'm going to write cringe. Pure, unfiltered cringe.
> 
> Anyways I took direct quotes and actions from the final main cutscene if you choose to spare Olgierd von Everec in the Witcher 3 DLC Hearts of Stone. You can watch it online if you are unfamiliar with the game, or need a little more context. The title comes from a line in Gaunter O'Dimm's theme song.


End file.
